The Ending
by teayunmin
Summary: "Takkan ada yang berubah, antara aku ataupun dirimu, hyung.. kau tahu seberapa banyak aku mencintaimu." / Tidak, sebelum ku tahu seberapa banyak aku kehilangan dirimu... / Bad Summary / BTS Fanfiction / TaeGi or VGa couple / WARN! BL.


_**The Ending.**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort

Length: Oneshoot.

Pair: TaeGi / Daegu Couple / Taehyung x Yoongi

Cast: Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS TaeGi / VGa FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tak pernah merasa sekacau ini. Dia sedang meringkuk dibawah selimutnya, ruangan kamarnya hening. Ia merasa hampir gila, saat ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Dan itu terdengar seperti langkah kaki yang sangat ia kenali menaiki tangga rumahnya...

Namun itu hanya ilusi. Takkan ada lagi langkah kaki itu... takkan ada.

Ia masih sibuk dengan detak jantungnya, dan perasaan lain yang menyiksanya. Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak perdebatan itu. Perdebatannya bersama Taehyung –kekasihnya. Tapi Yoongi masih menunggu.

Menunggu ucapan 'maaf' terucap... meski itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Teman-teman Yoongi bilang bahwa Yoongi harus melupakannya. Namun apa, disaat Yoongi berhenti dari apapun yang ia lakukan, semua yang terbesit dipikirinnya adalah semua kenangan yang selama ini ia buat bersama dengan _mantan kekasihnya_ itu. Tentang semua yang telah mereka lewati.

.

Yoongi sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung dan melamun. Pikirannya melayang jauh dan merasa seperti waktu berhenti saat ia masih memiliki Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi selalu berpikir bagaimana jika kisah cinta mereka ini seperti kisah cinta yang ada di dalam film.

Taehyung pasti akan berdiri menghadap jendela kamar Yoongi dari balik pagar disaat hujan, hingga menunggu Yoongi luluh dan berlari untuk mendekapnya dan mereka akan kembali seperti sediakala.

Namun apa? Jika memang kisah ini memang seperti yang ada didalam film, maka Taehyung pasti akan berada disini. Memeluk Yoongi didalam kehangatannya.

Yoongi hanya ingin Taehyung kembali...

Yoongi rindu dengan pelukan hangat yang selalu menyapanya, senyuman manis yang selalu terpatri di bibir _kissable_ itu. Ah, Yoongi bahkan merindukan kecupan sayang dari Taehyung. Yoongi merindukan Taehyung. Ini sudah enam bulan, tidakkah Taehyung pernah berpikir untuk datang kembali padanya?

.

.

.

Tapi, jika memang seperti itu... Taehyung pasti akan berada disini sekarang. Meringkuk dibawah selimut bersamanya.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama dua hari, Yoongi akhirnya memilih untuk sedikit menghirup udara segar diluar. Berharap itu akan bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

Yoongi tahu semuanya akan berubah dan ini terjadi. Tapi, Yoongi selalu mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi, saat Taehyung memeluknya dan teman-teman mereka tertawa bahagia. Tidak! Yoongi tahu mereka tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu terjadi pada mereka.

Namun sekarang...

Yoongi hanya bisa menyusuri gedung-gedung disisi jalan, menyusun kembali semua kenangan saat mereka berjalan ditempat yang sama.

Teringat kembali malam itu, saat mereka bergelung disofa bersama membagi kehangatan dibawah selimut tebal miliknya.

" _Takkan ada yang berubah, antara aku ataupun dirimu, hyung.. kau tahu seberapa banyak aku mencintaimu."_

 _Tidak, sebelum ku tahu seberapa banyak aku kehilangan dirimu..._

.

.

.

Yoongi berharap jika Taehyung sedang berada diluar sana, dimanapun, sedang berusaha untuk tetap melangkah, ia harus tahu bahwa Yoongi menunggunya bahkan sejak pertama kali semuanya mulai berubah dan kacau.

Yoongi bisa merasakan ribuan pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, namun tak satupun yang berasal dari Taehyung, dan itu membuatnya takut. Yoongi tahu ia sudah banyak kehilangan.

Yoongi hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya, dan melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya untuk kembali bersamanya lagi.

Namun apa yang ia dapati Taehyung berkata bahwa ini tidak semudah apa yang Yoongi pikirkan. Dan saat itulah Yoongi tahu seberapa banyak kesempatan ia kehilangan Taehyung dibanding Taehyung kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

.

Tapi, Yoongi tak punya harapan lain selain Taehyung kembali memeluknya. Seperti sebelum mereka berkelahi, berdebat, sebelum Yoongi memilih egonya dan meninggalkan Taehyung, sebelum Yoongi sadar Taehyung benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, sebelum semuanya kacau seperti ini.

Yoongi akan menarik kembali semua perkataannya dulu, dan akan menanggalkan harga dirinya untuk menangis dihadapan Taehyung dan memintanya untuk kembali.

" _...but, it's not that easy, hyung!"_

Namun kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi berharap kepalanya akan pecah dan takkan ada lagi Yoongi didunia ini.

.

.

.

Yoongi tahu Taehyung selalu menyukai film yang berakhir bahagia.

Taehyung menyukai sesuatu yang berakhir bahagia.

Ia tahu, akhir yang Taehyung inginkan bukan yang seperti ini.

 _So baby, what about the ending? It's not even complete..._

.

.

.

Apa Taehyung masih memikirkannya?

Sekeras ia memikirkan Taehyung?

Apa Taehyung masih menyukai akhir yang bahagia?

Yoongi hanya berharap Taehyung akan berada disini sekarang...

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap ke air yang tergenang disisi jalan melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya sekarang. Namun saat ia melihat ada sepatu lain yang berdiri dihadapannya, dan ikut menatap wajah menyedihkannya di air tergenang itu...

Ia tahu ia tidak sendiri. Ia tahu ia tidak menanggung beban berat itu selama enam bulan sendiri. Ia tidak tersakiti sendiri. Ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang masih mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia...

.

" _Hyung, I'm sorry. I know I'm fucked you up... I missed you... and now we know about the ending."_

" _I love you, hyung."_

.

Dan Yoongi kembali bisa merasakan dirinya utuh didalam pelukan lelaki bersurai orange yang selalu memberinya kebahagiaan dengan kecupan manis sebagai tambahannya.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

P.S; hahahahahaha xD saya kembali dengan fic VGa... duh, couple ini... _ jelas saja ini masih abal, dan kuraang pkoknya kuraaang deh... jadi saya berharap ada review dari reader sekalian hehehhehehehe xD

Oh iya, admin ffn kok jahat sih sama aku? Masa fic yang _Just Be Friends_ dihapus? T-T aku salah apa?

Oke udah gitu aja... thankies sebelumnya buat yang udah r&r fic aku hehehe *cium Yoongi*


End file.
